Ryosuke Yamada
Ryōsuke Yamada (山田 涼介 Yamada Ryōsuke, born May 9, 1993), is a Japanese actor, talent, singer and a member of Hey! Say! JUMP. He is under the management of Johnny & Associates. He was born in the Tokyo Prefecture and currently resides in the Kanagawa Prefecture. Career In October 2008, he was in a drama series called Scrap Teacher~Kyoushi Saisei~. along with other Hey! Say! JUMP member Yuto Nakajima, Yuuri Chinen and Daiki Arioka. On April 12, 2008 he was in a drama, Sensei wa erai! From January to March 2008 he was in a drama series, One-Pound Gospel, with his senior, Kazuya Kamenashi (KAT-TUN). From September 24, 2007, he began performing as a member of Hey! Say! JUMP and made his debut on November 14. From July to September 2007, Tantei Gakuen Q became a drama series and Yamada got the same role as the Special aired in 2006. In April 2007, he was chosen to be a member of the temporary unit, Hey! Say! 7 and made his CD debut on August 1, when their single Hey! Say! was released. In July 2006, he got his first role on a TV drama, Tantei Gakuen Q Special. On August 12, 2004, in his 5th year of elementary school (age 11), Ryosuke appeared on the variety show Ya-ya-yah, where his audition for Johnny & Associates was aired. Participated Johnny's Jr. groups * Hey! Say! JUMP (September 2007 - Present) * Hey! Say! 7 (September 2007 - Present) * Hey! Say! 7 (Temporary Unit) (April - September 2007) * J.J.Express Chibikko Team (January - September 2007) * Kitty Jr. (July 2006 - March 2007) Temporary Units * Yuya Takaki to Nakamatachi (2008) * Futari no Ryosuke-kun (2005) Solo songs * "Perfume" * "Asia no Yoru" * "Stars in Heaven" (duet with Yuri Chinen) * "Moonlight" * "Mirai no Chikyu ni Mukatte" Appearances For Hey! Say! 7 or Hey! Say! JUMP-related appearances, please see Hey! Say! JUMP. Dramas * Scrap Teacher~Kyoushi Saisei~ (October - , 2008, NTV) as Takasugi Toichi (Lead Role) * Furuhata Chugakusei (June 14, 2008, Fuji TV) as Furuhata Ninzaburo (Lead Role) * Sensei wa Erai! SP (April 12, 2008, NTV) as Gunjou Hayato (Lead Role) * One-Pound Gospel (January 12, 2008 - March 9, 2008, NTV) as Mukoda Katsumi (Supporting Role) * Tantei Gakuen Q (July 3 - September 11, 2007, NTV) as Amakusa Ryuu (Lead Role) * Tantei Gakuen Q SP (July 1, 2006, NTV) as Amakusa Ryuu (Lead Role) Variety shows * School Kakumei! (April 2009 - , NTV) * Shikūkan☆Sedaibatoru Showa × Heisei SHOW wa Hey! Say! (April 2008 - March 2009, NTV) * Hyakushiki~Hyaku de shiru hitotsu no chishiki~ (October 2007 - March 2008, FujiTV) * Heisei Families (October 2007 - March 2008, NTV) * YOUtachi (October 2006 - October 2007, NTV) * The Shōnen Club (2004 - present, NHK) * Ya-Ya-yah (2004 - 2007, TV Tokyo) Music video * Venus (Tackey and Tsubasa) (2006) * Fever to Future (Kitty GYM) (2006) * Seishun Amigo (Shuuji to Akira) (2005) * Ultra Music Power (2007) * Dreams Come True (2008) * Your Seed (2008) * Mayonaka no Shadow Boy (2008) Stage * One!-the history of Tackey- (September 2006) * Takizawa Enbujyo (March - April 2006) * Dream Boys (January 2006) * Endless SHOCK (January - February 2005) DVD * Tantei Gakuen Q (Released on March 4, 2009) * Furuhata Chugakusei ~Shougai Saisho no Jiken~ (Released on December 3, 2008) * One-Pound Gospel (Released on September 3, 2008) * One!-the history of Tackey- (Released on January 23, 2008) * Takizawa Enbujyo (Released on July 18, 2007) * Takizawa Hideaki Arigato 2005nen Sayonara (Released on August 30, 2006) * DREAM BOYS (Released on June 28, 2006) * Endless SHOCK (Released on February 15, 2006) Serialization * Yamada Ryosuke Monogatari (December 2007 - February 2008, in Myojo) Achievements * Gained a total of 20 Jr. Awards in 2008 (which broke Jin Akanishi's record of 16 Jr. Awards and is currently the most award winner) * Won the 14th Jr. Award in 2008 as "Most ideal lover" * Won the "2007 most popular actor" in Myojo * Won the "2008 most popular actor" in Myojo - Two years in a row * Won the "Best Photo of the Year 2008" in Myojo * Won the "Best Photo of the Year 2009" in Myojo - Two years in a row * Won the "Most ideal lover 2008" in Duet * Won the "No.1 Favorite Male Celebrity" in Nicola * Won the "Most ideal lover" in the Hey!Say!JUMP Ranking 2009 in Myojo